Sword Art Online: As Time Goes By, I Grow Stronger! (DISCONTINUED)
by RenCrasher
Summary: As everyone finds SAO is just a sick twisted world for a sociopathic madman, they begin to fear they all will die. But only a few realize, they will find the strength to go on and win. And I soon realized... As time goes by, I grow stronger! (Two OCs, it doesn't let me put two...)


**Hey, here is my new Sword Art Online Fan-Fic. And yes, I am reusing my OC name, but it is easier to do so and no story is linked, so it can work with the same name.**

**Chapter 1**

**An Old Face**

_Two thousand people, in only a month. So many died, and for what? We never beat the first floor. What can we do that will beat a game with a hundred floors. It's stupid to think we can win, but I will have to try, no use giving up. _I looked at my sword and knew it was going to be useless later on. I headed to a meeting we were having about the floor one boss. _About time..._ I sat down apparently late, since some blue haired guy was talking about the boss. I noticed everyone had full parties, except one party was a group of two. I shook my head. _Rather not intrude... Just go Solo, like always..._ I checked my level and health bar, seeing my level at nineteen. _I can stay on my own..._ I got up and walked away, hearing someone stop walking towards me. I walked off and headed to get ready. I put on my good gear.

"I should rest..." I said aloud, and I fell onto my bed and slept.

_"No! No!" I screamed and held my hand out. My three friends I leveled with, all stabbed through and through. My hand trembled, and I saw them burst into shards, and dissapear. I growled angrily and looked at my level, seeing a number eight. I won't be able to bring them back... But I can avenge them! I ran at them and screamed in rage. I cut down the Ruin Kobold Sentinels easily. I yelled in rage and cut down mob after mob._

_"DIE!" I yelled and stabbed and killed the last mob. I panted in exhaustion, sweat trickling down my face. I did it... I saw I got three items. One was clothing named Blood Of The Assassin. I put it on and I saw the Red Assassin cloak-ish thing. I put the good on to conceal my face. I looked down at the armor, but it separated in some parts to reveal parts of my arms. I saw three Ruin Kobold Sentinels spawn and they attacked. I couldn't block with my sword, I had no time. I don't know why but I grabbed a little cape-ish thing on my back and put it where the blade would hit. The blade hit the cloth and it broke. I looked at the cloth and regarded its strength. I took out my sword and ended the Sentinels. I checked my level and saw the number eleven. I grinned and walked out. I will beat this game for them... I promise._

I woke up and got up. _Why did. I dream about THAT day...? _I sighed and got out of bed, putting on the Blood Of The Assassin gear. _No one knows I have this yet... But the boss fight is going to be hard, I need this... If people try to attack and rob me, bad choice on their part. _I clenched my fist. I had gotten more weapons recently, and my armor gained me a unique skill. Weapons Specialist, a skill no one knows about but me. I checked the two swords on my back, the four daggers on my side, and the axe on my back. The two swords made an X pattern over the axe, all weapons ready to be used. I put the hood over my face and headed out. I felt stares at me as I headed to the rendezvous spot to head to the boss. I had a good listening and detection skill level, mainly from the armor and leveling.

"Ignore the stares..." I muttered. I made my way to the group of boss raiders. I felt stares aimed at me as I walk with them. I stayed near the back, liking the silence.

"Nice gear..." I heard someone say from behind me. I nodded over my shoulder, not bothering to speak. I kept following the others, keeping my face hidden from view. I heard two people stop and one talk about what switching is. I had no use for it so I tuned it out. We entered the Tower, making waste of enemies in our path. We walked up to a giant dark brown-black door and the blue haired guy stopped.

"So, behind this door is the boss. Squads C, D, and E take out the minions." I nodded.

"I will help Squads A and B battle the boss. Alright?" He finished. We all nodded and the door opened. It was dark, then the room filled with light and it looked like stained glass. We saw the boss jump and land, all four health bars and three minions ready. We charged. I ran and attacked a minion, one hitting it. I ran and sliced the boss and jumped back. The blue haired man looked at me with a glare and I returned with a scowl. I flipped back to avoid the axe from the boss. Others hit him and more minions kept spawning in threes. I grinned and one hit a couple more. I saw the black haired kid with basic armor and a blue shirt from before. He yelled 'switch' and a girl with a cloak red and covering her face too ran in and stabbed the minion a couple times and killed it.

"Watch out!" I yelled to them and sprinted over. I jumped and threw a dagger into a minion behind the black haired kid. He looked and nodded, and noticed my arsenal. I nodded and the dagger flashed and another flash at my belt and it was there. I ran back and hit the boss three times. It's health went down to the last bar and the blue haired guy called us back.

"I got this!" He yelled and charged his weapon. The boss jumped up as it equipped a new weapon, not the one we thought. The black haired kid saw too and warned him. I watched the blue haired kid fly back, slowly dying. The black haired kid ran over, and the red cloaked girl followed. I grit my teeth as he ran at the boss. He slashed and it's health started going down, but the boss hit him back. I ran and jumped. I took my other sword out and slashed down, landed and spun to avoid a hit. I stabbed with both and left the blades in the boss. I took out the axe and jumped and slashed down into the boss. He blew up into little crystals and I saw an item labeled _Cloak of Midnight_. I decided to give it ti the other guy, he deserved it. I sent the XP and item from the bonus to the guy. I kept the winning XP, but not the bonus. He looked at me and nodded. I returned it and a kid yelled.

"YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU KNEW THE BOSS WAS GOING TO USE THAT WEAPON INSTEAD! YOUR AN EX-BETA TESTER I BET!" The spikes orange haired guy yelled. I saw him point at the black haired kid. _Hmm... He was a Beta Tester too..._ I grit my teeth.

"I bet he's not the only one, come out and show your selves Beta Testers!" Another guy yelled. I stepped up.

"You called..." I said, and everyone turned to face me. They saw my arsenal of weapons and one person saw my level somehow.

"Your a level 20! How!?" I grinned. I checked my level and saw I had leveled up from the boss.

"Yeah, and I can use all those levels on you if you want, or you can stop-" I was cut off by laughing.

"I knew the boss was going to do that, but don't compare me to the Beta Tester noobs. They barely knew how to level up, you guys are way better than them." The black haired kid said. I looked at him and knew he was right. But the only other person that matched my skill was some guy named Kirito, and he did not look like him. _The mirror! It made people look like their real selves so... That's Kirito!?_ I grinned and let him have the spot light.

"I reached levels no one else could. I know more than you could imagine." Kirito said. I grinned, and knew that was true, except I was up there with him. We both beat upper level bosses as a team only for those times since it was needed.

"Than you aren't just a Beta Tester, your a Cheater!" The orange haired kid exclaimed. There were uproars and suddenly someone said 'He's a Beater!'. I saw Kirito grin.

"Beater, yeah I like it. Just don't compare me to those noobish Beat Testers again." As he said this he put on his _Cloak of Midnight_ I gave him. He turned and walked out. The red cloaked girl followed and said something, he smiled and said something back. She unequiped the cloak, showing her real self. She had long orange hair, a white shirt with a red short skirt, high white socks and black shoes. I saw Kirito say something and walk away. _Well, hope we cross paths again Kirito... Because when we do, we need to talk. You and I still know about the other floors, we née to go public. _I scowled and walked up to the door and went through, a white light consuming me. I appeared on floor two, seeing a nice town. _I could settle down for now..._ I headed off and walked into an empty inn. I turned on the lights and layed down. I realized I had my stuff on so I unequiped my armor and weapons. I looked at my T-shirt and boxers and locked the door. I layed down again and slept.


End file.
